


Obedience.

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [73]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Master/Servant, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Wax Play, Wonkyun, mentions of cock torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: "What do you want to do to it?” Hoseok replied, pressing the length of his cock with more pressure against Changkyun’s cheek. Mouth parting in a low moan, Changkyun physically starts to tremble as he feels how hard and veiny Hoseok’s cock is. Fuck, he’d told Changkyun to sit still and wait for his next order at least an hour ago… and yet he was this hard?[Wonkyun/Cock slut Changkyun]





	Obedience.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "wonkyun; wax play + blindfold. Changkyun cock slut."
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Slut, can you tell me what this is?” Hoseok’s voice was like a bolt of lightning to Changkyun’s ears, and he perked up, knees hurting slightly from how long he’d been kneeling on the hard floor. He tilted his head, trying to find the source of Hoseok’s voice, but it was to no avail as the blindfold Hoseok had put on his face was still securely blocking his vision. His bare knees hurt, but he would happily wait for several more hours if it always ended in Hoseok’s cock in his face. When he feels something hard and long press against his cheek, Changkyun licks his lips, his heartrate picking up. 

“Your cock, master,” Changkyun answered in an airy, deep voice, swallowing thickly as he could smell Hoseok’s cock so close to him. He could tell his master hadn’t showered yet, and his masculine, heady scent was going straight to Changkyun’s head.

“Of course it is. What do you want to do to it?” Hoseok replied, pressing the length of his cock with more pressure against Changkyun’s cheek. Mouth parting in a low moan, Changkyun physically starts to tremble as he feels how hard and veiny Hoseok’s cock is. Fuck, he’d told Changkyun to sit still and wait for his next order at least an hour ago… and yet he was this hard? Had he been watching porn with Changkyun right there? Moaning a bit at the depravity, Changkyun answers Hoseok’s question, mind filled with dirty thoughts.

“I want to lick it,” Changkyun replied, not daring to even shift slightly as Hoseok hadn’t said he could yet. He clenched his jaw, forcing his head not to move as Hoseok rubs his cock against his face, slapping the skin gently.

“You’d like that very much, wouldn’t you, slut?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun nodded eagerly, his numb thighs spreading in want, sweat forming on his brow just at the prospect. All he could think about was Hoseok’s cock, hard and big down his throat, heavy on his tongue. He was shaking hard now, slender legs trembling as he desperately tried not to act on his innermost desires.

“God, you’re so desperate for cock you got hard just from smelling mine,” Hoseok noted aloud, moving his cock away from Changkyun’s face and reveling in the panicked whimper that sounded from Changkyun’s lips. “So filthy,” he continued, staring down at his slut adoringly. All Hoseok had to do was simply tell Changkyun to get naked and be patient, and he’d turn into a whore in minutes. Changkyun probably had no idea how much Hoseok loved watching him degrade himself to this level- a fact that made Changkyun’s arousal that much more depraved.

“Well, I can’t give it to you yet- sluts have to earn it,” Hoseok said in a soft yet biting tone, his eyes glinting playfully in the dim lighting. Changkyun angled his chin up, heart beating as he ‘stared’ up at Hoseok’s face, finding his lack of vision more of a hindrance now that he couldn’t give his master a pleading look. 

“I’ll do anything master tells me to,” Changkyun replies effortlessly, secretly enjoying how much Hoseok tortured him. He would never be satisfied if Hoseok just gave him everything he wanted… he wanted to hurt, wanted to cry, and scream, and beg… wanted Hoseok to give him his cock like he was pitiful and pathetic. Changkyun wanted that very much.

“Stand up,” Hoseok ordered in a solid, commanding tone. Changkyun quickly scrambled to upright himself, his legs almost giving out from the quick movement. Grabbing him by the arm, Hoseok walks him to his couch until the boy’s knees touched the side. “Lie down on the couch,” Hoseok said, to which Changkyun complied eagerly. He laid down onto the couch, grateful that he didn’t have to sit on his knees any longer, and was left to his thoughts. For a few moments, Changkyun could only hear faint rustling from the other end of the studio, and his mind went crazy trying to figure out what Hoseok was going to do to him. Unable to see, Changkyun merely waits for his next order, his cock twitching slightly from lack of attention. Suddenly, Changkyun heard Hoseok walk up beside him.

“I’m holding a burning wax candle in my hand, Changkyunnie. Do you think this would be a good way for you to earn my cock?” Hoseok asked, his tone a bit gentler than earlier, but the subject of his words still made Changkyun’s body react. They’d done wax play before, several times actually, and Changkyun loved it. In his current state, he wouldn’t even be able to see where the wax was dripping, and that lack of knowledge made precum bead on his slit.

“Yes master, please,” Changkyun replied, arching his back and exposing more of his bare skin for Hoseok to do with as he pleased. He couldn’t even breathe properly anymore, his lips parted in strained, short pants, unsure of when Hoseok would drip wax onto his body and shivering slightly at every little breeze of air that passed over his body.

“Ah-!” Changkyun spat out, his back arching quickly as the first drip of hot wax spilt onto his chest. A few more drops scattered over his chest and he whimpered, nipples instantly hardening and thighs spreading. It burned where it made contact with his skin, creating welts almost instantly, and he knew that he’d be marked up for at least a few days because of it. The thought made his mind go crazy, and his cock throbbed impatiently between his legs. Hoseok dripped a few more drops of wax onto his lower chest, trailing down to his sensitive stomach.

“How does it feel, slut?” Hoseok asked, his tone dark and commanding. Changkyun groaned, shifting away from the painful wax, his slender limbs contorting gracefully.

“It hurts, master,” Changkyun replied honestly, his voice breaking as Hoseok drips a particularly large glob right below his belly button. “It feels good,” he added in a smaller voice, unable to deny his own perverse arousal. Hoseok hummed appreciatively, his lips curling up into a sadistic smile. 

“And you like it~ so dirty, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok muttered, trailing further down Changkyun’s body, splattering hot red wax onto his hips, circling teasingly around his crotch. “I wonder what it would feel like if I dripped this wax onto your nasty cock,” Hoseok mused aloud, the wax getting ever closer to Changkyun’s dick, making the whole area red and inflamed. Changkyun hoarsely whimpered in fear, his heart racing in his chest. They’d never done it there before, and Changkyun was now a sickening mixture of both aroused and terrified. He wanted to see what it felt like, but he was already aching from the wax getting dripped on other places… he couldn’t even imagine how painful it would feel there.

“Master…” Changkyun whimpered in reply, unable to iterate any other words as his whole body burns and aches from the constantly dripping wax. With every splatter, his hips trembled, and he flushed hotly as he realizes that he actually was getting off on the idea of his cock getting welts from hot wax. Fuck, he should _not_ be turned on by that.

“Maybe some other day,” Hoseok said dismissively after a few seconds, and Changkyun breathed a soft sigh of both relief and disappointment. The stream of wax suddenly ended, and Changkyun breathed in slowly, trying to somehow calm himself down. He was so hard he was physically hurting now, his cock probably dark red and shiny with precum at this point. Hands clenching around the couch, Changkyun patiently awaited his next order, hearing Hoseok shuffle around the studio for a few short seconds. 

“How much do you want my cock now?” Hoseok teasingly asked, and Changkyun eagerly moaned, his hips popping up excitedly just at the thought of being near his master’s cock.

“So much, master, I need it, please let me suck your cock, please,” Changkyun shamelessly begged, his hips arching and cock twitching over and over. He wanted it so bad he was practically losing his mind, completely consumed with thoughts of Hoseok’s cock, of getting his throat fucked. Smiling affectionately, Hoseok runs a hand through Changkyun’s hair, finding his desperation absolutely adorable. Getting onto the couch, Hoseok straddles Changkyun’s face, watching the way the blindfolded boy ‘looked’ around confusedly, trying to figure out what Hoseok was doing. 

“Open your mouth,” Hoseok ordered, groaning at the quick compliance from his dirty little slut. From his laid-down position on the couch, Changkyun could feel Hoseok’s thighs on either side of his head, the tip of his cock pressing softly against his cheek. From this angle, Hoseok would easily be able to deep-throat him, to completely block with windpipe with his cock. Changkyun shivered just at the thought. 

As Hoseok’s cock slides into his mouth, Changkyun groans in satisfaction, feeling Hoseok’s cock so huge and heavy quickly pushing deeper inside his mouth. Relaxing his jaw as best as he could, Changkyun does his best to accommodate Hoseok’s cock, mind getting fuzzy as Hoseok pushes himself all the way in. Pulling out just as suddenly as he pushed in, Hoseok drags his cock along the roof of Changkyun’s mouth, biting his lip at the addictive suction and tightness he was greeted with. He repeated the motion several times, just getting a feel for the angle and position before truly getting into it. Now situated, Hoseok picks up his pace, outright pounding Changkyun’s throat.

Eyes watering at the intensity, Changkyun weakly reaches a hand up, his throat and mouth already sore from the rough treatment. He loved it when Hoseok fucked him like this- without holding anything back, like Changkyun was just a toy for him to shove his dick inside. It felt so unbelievably raw and intimate, and Changkyun moaned, the noise muffled around Hoseok’s cock. A line of spit dribbled down his chin, and, unable to do anything, Changkyun lets it happen, trying meekly to stimulate Hoseok as well, his tongue rubbing along the underside and cheeks hollowed out.

“So fucking good,” Hoseok groaned out, admiring Changkyun beneath him. Changkyun had such a strong gag reflex when they first met, but now he was able to easily take Hoseok’s cock like this. It was incredible how much he was willing to accommodate Hoseok’s desires, and Hoseok smiled loosely in a mixture of arousal and appreciation. Sliding his cock out of Changkyun’s wet, slippery mouth, Hoseok shoved it all the way back in in one thrust, his eyes clouding over in lust at the incredible sensation. He wanted more, so he repeated it over and over, shoving his long, hard cock all the way down Changkyun’s throat until he could feel himself getting close to cumming.

Lips and mouth now totally numb from the onslaught of hard thrusts, Changkyun whimpers, feeling used in the best possible way. His cock had been drooling precum for so long now, and to feel Hoseok’s cock so intimately inside him… it was doing things to him. Hoseok had such a veiny, hard cock, it felt so good pounding into his mouth, sliding down his throat and rubbing against his tongue. His own cock was ridiculously close to cumming as well, but he couldn’t reach a hand down to stroke himself off… not that he needed to anyway. He’d pretty much been trained to cum from Hoseok’s cock- whether it was inside his ass or his mouth, that didn’t matter.

Feeling the tell-tale twitch of Hoseok’s cock, Changkyun sucked in his cheeks more, his tongue moving faster against his master’s cock. He knew Hoseok was going to cum soon too, and he wanted to taste it- wanted to orgasm while swallowing down Hoseok’s hot cum. Reacting instantly from the increase in sensation, Hoseok cums hard in Changkyun’s mouth, shoving himself all the way inside and pumping his jizz deep down Changkyun’s throat. The feeling was electric, and Hoseok held himself there, basking in the addictive feeling until he was completely done cumming. Beneath him, Changkyun moaned deeply, his eyes rolling back as he tastes Hoseok’s hot, bitter cum, his own cock squirting bands of cum onto his stomach and legs.

When Hoseok finally pulled out and moved off his body, Changkyun greedily sucked in huge breaths of air, his chest heaving and body shaking as he finally started to feel the effects of all the abuse he’d sustained that night. Now thoroughly exhausted, Changkyun pulls off the blindfold, staring over at his boyfriend with tired, watery eyes.

“Thank you, Changkyun,” Hoseok said, leaning down over the couch and stroking the side of Changkyun’s face affectionately. Sure, he was ruthless when they fucked like this, but he did truly love Changkyun and care about him. “That felt really good,” he continued, smiling serenely. Changkyun smiled back, happy to have made him feel good- he certainly tried his best to. 

“It felt good for me too, hyung” <3


End file.
